


Stirring Up My Bad Desires

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Other, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Suicidal Ideation, arum is basically just one hundred percent the Guess I'll Die meme i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: With a knife to his throat, Arum has a lot to consider.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Stirring Up My Bad Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know. Not sure if the, ahem, OTHER fic I'm working on for LKT will be finished in time, and technically we got Real Content today anyway, so, enjoy a tinyfic for now? I love you! sorry arum's brain is full of bad thoughts. 
> 
> Title from the song Volcanic Love by The Aces.

“I will fulfill my duty, and _cut this lizard_ _’s throat_.”

Sir Damien’s eyes are molten, sparking hot bronze, as Amaryllis protests behind him. The knife is sharp and certain at Arum’s throat, and Arum-

Arum, more the fool he, feels his body react, even now. Even despite the bite of cold steel - his _own_ cold steel, honeysuckle is still wielding his borrowed blade - Arum is flush with churning, confusing, _terrifying_ desire. He is going to die. This little knight, this fascinating human so overwhelmed with conflict and pain- he is going to kill Arum. He is going to take that knife, so deliciously sharp against Arum’s pulse, and he is going to kill him.

And Arum’s body, and Arum’s mind, and Arum’s heart- they are all _screaming_ for him to yield. To welcome this fate.

His body is tired. So very, very tired. The Keep has rested, begun to mend, begun to regrow past its former blight, but Arum has not shared this mercy. He has not rested in truth since Amaryllis left him, and he had not rested properly for days before that, either. He is _tired_ , in the bone-deep way that comes with hopelessness. He is tired, and it would be so very easy-

His mind shares the exhaustion of his body. Exhaustion and- _guilt_ , the unwelcome guest that such a feeling is. His handiwork, his creation, growing and twisting reality to its terror somewhere terribly close, not that proximity will matter all too soon. When it emerges it will raze the minds of every human within reach, starting with that little Queen of theirs. His handiwork, which will destroy humanity, will destroy these two bright creatures- might already have started doing so, perhaps. The fear in Damien’s eyes- it would be nearly poetic, would it not? The fear Arum birthed, snuffing him through this human, this beautiful bloom with his sharpened petal held to Arum’s pulse. The universe is not _fair_ , but there would be something fair in that, certainly.

His heart-

Arum’s heart, a stuttering little traitor.

Damien presses the cool edge against Arum’s scales, and Arum’s heart wishes to lean towards him. His heat, his pulse- he wishes to take Damien in his arms. Not the pounce and pin, as he knows already from their duel, but something gentler, something more frightening. He wishes to sink his claws into the strange curled mess of his hair, wishes to cup Damien’s cheek in his palm and caress until the tension in his jaw soothes, wishes to pull him close, to pull Amaryllis close beside him, where they will be _safe_ , where they need not be afraid-

Arum’s heart, the traitor, that still does not believe that Sir Damien will kill him, that urges him to yield because Sir Damien will not hurt him again.

… and, considering the softness, the sadness overwhelming the anger in Sir Damien’s eyes as the moment draws long... perhaps…

Perhaps Arum’s traitor heart is _right_.


End file.
